


Obsexad

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening with the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsexad

## Obsexad

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made.

* * *

Blair stirred the chili adding spices occasionally tasting. He never saw the looming shape behind him until it was too late. 

"Aaaah," Blair yelled breaking the hold and knocking his assailant to the floor, a hot sauce dripping spoon his only weapon. 

"Shit, Chief," Jim wheezed. He'd only meant to sneak up behind Blair for a little snuggle. Now he worried about whether or not he'd ever be able to get it up again. 

Blair glared down at his partner. "What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?" 

"Obviously wasn't thinking," Jim muttered under his breath. 

"Man, you know I'm going through self defense classes daily." Blue eyes switched from anger to amusement in a heartbeat. "Nice to know those lessons are sinking in. Wouldn't you agree, Jim?" 

Jim grumped at him and stood up with as much wounded dignity as he could. "Think I'll just go sit on the couch. It's probably safer." 

"You do that, Jim." Blair turned around chuckling silently. 

Of course, Jim heard. "And no laughing, Bruce Lee." 

Blair laughed out loud. 

* * *

After dinner, Blair popped some popcorn and graciously allowed Jim the choice of movie. 

They sat side by side with Blair scooting closer and closer. 

Jim finally sighed and put his arm around Blair. "This better, Chief? Or do you just want to go ahead and get in my lap?" 

The t.v. flipped off. The popcorn bowl landed on the table. And Jim's lap was suddenly full of Guide. 

"Now, you're talking, lover." Blair let Jim get a brief eyefull of his now naked chest before Blair locked lips with him. 

Jim loved Sandburg enthusiasm. He loved that eager hand squirming its way down to his jeans. He really loved his suddenly freed cock in Blair's hand. 

Blair chuckled into Jim's mouth. 

Pulling back, Blair gave the cock a slow torturous massage. "Commando, Jim?" 

"Wanted to do this earli-ER! Blair!" Jim almost bucked his lover off when Blair reached further down and squeezed the tightening balls. 

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Blair said conversationally. "Do you have any idea how much it turns me on just watching you walk across a room?" 

Jim trembled. 

Blair rubbed the pad of his thumb just under the leaking cockhead. "You move so gracefully. Not one day has gone by that I haven't thought about waiting until you stop moving then going down on you. It's really inconvenient at the station. But I comfort myself with the thought of sliding beneath the desk when no one's looking and taking this hot, hard, mmph," Blair leaned down to suck the tip and swirl his tongue around. 

"God, Chief, please." Jim spread his arms out gripping the back of the couch. 

Blair let the cock slid out of his mouth with one last lick then picked up where he left off. "Delicious cock of yours in my mouth. And you can't do a thing. You keep writing reports not noticing the 'oh, fuck, yes' that creeps into the lines." 

He roughly pulled at the glistening cock with short hard jerks. "Then, I let go so I can talk to you. My hands keep rubbing and stroking and I tell you to listen to me. You hear me open my pants." 

Jim's eyes were closed but he could hear the slow buzz of the opening zipper teeth. His breath came in short gasps. 

"I whisper so only you can hear. 'I love you, Jim'. 'I want you, Jim'. 'I want to fuck you so badly, Jim'. You can hear me stroke myself, the rhythm on my cock matching the throbbing of your blood." 

"Chief, Blair," Jim choked out. He was on the edge listening to Blair stroking himself. 

"Then I whisper before I take you in my mouth again. 'Come, Jim. Come now'." 

Blair opened his mouth and sucked Jim's cock in deep. 

Jim growled, gripped the couch until his fingers were white and thrust up once into Blair's mouth. He came so hard his vision greyed out. 

Blair grinning at him was the first thing he saw once he returned to earth. His eyes followed down the length of Blair's arm to the hand still slowly moving. 

"Bring yourself off," Jim ordered hoarsely. "I want to see you come." 

Blair shuddered and bit his lip. 

"Faster." 

Blair started to pant. 

"Squeeze, yes, like that. Do it." 

Blair collapsed his head propped on Jim's lap both hands following Jim's directions. 

"Faster, Chief. Yes, yes. Now. Come, Blair. Come now." 

Blair cried out as his come spurted between his fingers. 

* * *

Sentinel and Guide lay wrapped around each other on the couch. Jim smiled as he realized he finally got his snuggle. 

* * *

End Obsexad by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
